Momentaufnahme
by Layhla
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Reese. Es ist nicht immer leicht den Tod zu akzeptieren. Ein handgreiflicher Konflikt zwischen den beiden Freunden.


Momentaufnahme

Sie verdammter Mistkerl. Die Worte hallten in seinem Kopf. Eine Syntax, dessen

Zweck er zu verstehen verwünschte. Doch er konnte es nicht, leider.

Blaue Augen bohrten sich in ihn. Tränen, die ihn schlagartig und mit voller Wucht trafen.

Sonst hatte er sie ignorieren können. Wie so vieles. Damals im Irak. Viele Tote.

Viele tote Kameraden. Gefallen für das Vaterland. Nur heute nicht.

Ein Opfer wurde gebracht. Nein, eigentlich zwei. Das einer Fremden. Und eines Freundes.

Jack O'Neill schlug seinen Spint zu. Er wollte nur noch nach Hause. Ein kaltes Bier.

Oder zwei. Einfach die Welt vergessen. Wie sie war. Manchmal klappte das sogar.

Irgendwie konnte er dann abschalten.

Mit schnellen Schritten lief er zur Tür.

Er hatte sich extra beeilt. Nicht mal geduscht. Um dem zu entkommen.

Ihm.

Gerade wollte er die Tür aufmachen, und wie es kommen musste…Daniel.

Der blonde Archäologe. Der letzte Mensch, den er sehen wollte.

Sekundenlang standen sie da. Den Atem anhaltend.

Doch Daniel wich ihm aus. Sein Blick fiel auf den Boden.

Noch immer konnte man die Rotverweinten Augen sehen.

Er macht nie einen Hehl daraus seine Gefühle zu zeigen.

Daniel…

Jack wollte etwas sagen. Doch. Was würde das bringen.

Warum sollte er sich für etwas entschuldigen, das richtig gewesen war.

Den Feind bekämpfen. Das war sein Prinzip.

Das Prinzip seines Landes.

Verdammt. Seine Faust knallte an die kalte Betonwand.

Sein Gegenüber zuckte zusammen.

Was willst du hören Daniel. Was soll ich sagen.

Ja, ich habe sie getötet. Und ja, ich kann guten Gewissens nach Hause gehen.

Er sah nicht auf. Regungslos. Sein Körper zitterte.

Das war der Anblick, den sich O'Neill ersparen wollte.

Sieh mich wenigstens an.

Daniel.

Nein Jack. Vielleicht…Vielleicht hast du recht.

Sie musste sterben. Damit wir überleben. So ist es doch. Nicht wahr.

Endlich erhob sich sein Blick.

Jack erschrak. Noch nie hatte er Daniel so gesehen. In seinen Augen spiegelte

Sich Gleichgültigkeit. Keine Trauer. Keine Angst.

Nur eine scheiß Gleichgültigkeit.

Das meinst du doch nicht wirklich.

Der Cornell trat einen Schritt zurück.

Was er sah gefiel ihm nicht.

Und warum nicht.

Herausfordernd umklammerte der Wissenschaftler den Türgriff.

Warum darf ich nicht so denken wie du. Wie ihr alle hier.

Sie ist tot. Meine Güte. Ende der Geschichte.

Damit ließ er die Tür ins Schloss fallen und ging an Jack vorbei zu seinem Schrank.

Mit offenem Mund starrte er ihm hinterher.

Sah zu wie sich Daniel umzog und wieder an ihm vorbeilief.

An der Tür blieb er abermals stehen.

Is' noch was Jack.

Das ist nicht dein ernst Jackson.

Warum.

Weil…Er wusste nicht warum.

Weil ich schwach bin, das wolltest du doch sagen. Schnitt er ihm ins Wort.

Weil ich nicht fähig bin, den Tod zu akzeptieren.

Wie du es kannst.

Nein verdammt.

Jack sprang auf. Ihm reichte es. Warum saß er hier eigentlich uns hörte sich

So etwas an. Weil er dein Freund ist, meldete sich die innere Stimme. Dein bester Freund.

Das denke ich nicht.

Und warum dann?

Daniel drehte sich langsam um.

Seine Stimme wirkte schwächer. Als ob sie verstummen wollte.

Ich…ich weiß es nicht.

Abermals ließ er den Kopf sinken.

Sie war unschuldig Jack. Sie wollte nicht sterben.

Ich weiß Daniel.

O'Neill trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Nur noch eine dünne Mauer trennte beide. Die Kluft schloss sich.

Ich hab es ihr doch versprochen.

Er sah aus wie ein Kind.

Jack streckte seine Hand aus und berührte Daniels' Schulter.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich dir sagen soll.

Es gibt kein Rezept dafür. Ich weiß nur eins.

Es ist nicht falsch zu trauern, oder darüber zu reden.

Falsch ist es nur, es zu verdrängen.

Und dafür bist du dann da.

Solche Momente.

Und während er redete wanderte seine Hand in Daniels Nacken und zog ihn näher an

Sich heran.

Du bringst mich auf die Palme und wir reden darüber.

Und das ist gut so, dass weiß ich.

Die linke Hand begann seinen Rücken zu streicheln.

Lass es raus Daniel. Jetzt kannst du noch weinen.

Ich kann es nicht mehr.

Dann wurde es ruhig. Nur ein schluchzen durchfuhr den Umkleideraum.

Jemand der leise Worte sprach, die beruhigend wirkten.

Und jemand, der seinen Schmerz herausschrie. Auf die eine oder andere Weise.

Daniels Arme umklammerten seinen Freund. Er brauchte jetzt Nähe.

Wie nach Sha'res' Tod. Ein Teil von ihm war verletzt.

Doch die Zeit heilt viele Wunden.

Das sind die Regeln.

Sein Kopf lag in Jacks Halsbeuge.

Nach einiger Zeit hörte das Streicheln auf. Und die Worte.

Nur noch die Ruhe.

Und, alles klar.

Jack trat einen Schritt zurück.

Ja, ich denke schon.

Daniel versuchte zu lächeln.

Wenigstens für heute.

E N D E


End file.
